User talk:Syre Draek
Oh well ha ha glad at least you can log on eh wot ol FLUFF BUNNY? BTW this is LRT Hey Sure thing, I'll be on in a second, wot :) Niko Banks 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and if you would humbly allow me to would you email me please my email is codytustison@yahoo.com I want to be able to talk to someone but Wikia won't let me log on at all for some reason. This is LRT Me and Salem are on Wiki Chat, come on soon matey :) Niko Banks 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) want to RPG? I am on Wiki Chat Niko Banks 19:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Barty, me and Salem are on Wiki Chat, waiting for you, get yer fluffy behind back on and lets RPG and have fun matey :D , |text= COBRA! ATTACK!!!! }} 12:45, October 23, 2011, (UTC) Here, in case you didn't get my messages on Wiki Chat. Barty, if you get this, please answer please, I just got back and I want to RPG Seriously Barty, where are you!??!?!?!?!?!?!?! Barty, you better apologize to me and Salem for disappearing on us like that, if you want us, come to Redwallwars speeqe or leave a message on our talk pages! -_- This is really disappointing Barty, me and Salem want to RPG with you, and you won't respond or anything, well I hope you got a good darn excuse for not being here, me and Salem are dying to hear it. very disappointing Barty, where did you goto when I returned, why are you not on now, me and Salem are both upset and ticked off bout you leaving us on wiki chat and only your body is there. , |text= COBRA! ATTACK!!!! }} 02:05, October 23, 2011, (UTC) I am on Wiki Chat, come onto Wiki Chat the second you come on, so we can RPG, I've been waiting for a long time for you to get your fluffy hide on, ol'chap. , |text= COBRA! ATTACK!!!! }} 08:25, October 28, 2011, (UTC) Hey Barty, where are you bro, I been waiting for a long time and a while for you to come onto Wiki chat, the whole of yesterday, and you never showed, WTF??? why didn't you come on? --Niko Banks 19:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Its ok, well I will be on now, Salem is on, I'll bring her too, hopefully Red will be on soon.....I hope.Niko Banks 21:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Barty. sorry bout what happened yesterday, I was really upset and ticked off, and I took out my frustration out on you guys yesterday, you don't know what its like when a certin user says BRB and you have to wait so long for them to get back, and the longer you wait, the more annoyed and ticked off you get waiting, and thats what happened yesterday to me having to wait for a soon to be ex friend, Redmight.....so I blame myself for what happened yesterday. , |text= You don't even know where it is! Your plan is laughable! }} 10:50, October 30, 2011, (UTC)